


Surprise!

by SimonPSays



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Orphan Black (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning, daily life, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonPSays/pseuds/SimonPSays
Summary: Carina and Maya get a surprise visit from Carina's cousin, Delphine.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/ Carina DeLuca, Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first piece, hope you like it!  
> Also, English's not my first language so feel free to send me any corrections or advice.  
> Hoping to keep writing, any prompts are welcome to help develop the story.

Carina and Delphine are cousins. They spent 3 years together studying in the best med schools in Europe, then their path separated when Carina decided to move to the States. Every now and then they would call each other to catch up on their studies, on work, on love-life.

Carina always found Delphine the badass of the family, admiring her bravery and her stubbornness. She loved chatting with her ‘cause they shared the same passion for medicine, wine, good food and extremely fierce women. Even if she would not agree on saying that French food was better than Italian cuisine.

It was early in the morning, the sun was shyly shining through the window. Carina and Maya were all cuddled up under the sheets, foreheads touching, when the doctor’s phone vibrated violently, disrupting the quiet of that morning. Carina heard her lover complaining and when she started to beg her – eyes still closed - to shut the thing up, Carina turned around to grab her loud ringing phone. 

Without even see who was calling, she answered. 

“oh god, though you were up already! Did you spend the night ‘put out fires’, _c’est vrai_?” **(is that true?)**

Carina didn’t even have the time to fully comprehend the joke but she surely knew the bratty tone of that girl. “come ooonn, _lasciami in pace_ ” **(leave me alone)**

Both were laughing over the phone. Carina gave a small kiss to her not-so-wake not-so-happy-for-the-phone call girlfriend and got up, keep talking to her cousin.

“So? Aren’t you supposed to make crazy science with some san-fran chick instead of disturbing me so early in the morning?” Carina said heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

“Oh I did some research, don’t worry, you know I always have my hands… full.” 

More laughing. These phone calls were always the same. They were so on the same page on literally everything, it felt like home every time.  
“but tell me...” Delphine continued “...how much you miss me?”

At that exact moment, Maya entered the kitchen in only a shirt and with a confused look on her face. 

“ _oh mi manchi sempre da morire, scema_ ” Carina said. **(I always miss you so very much, idiot)**

Even if months had passed, Maya still had some difficulties understanding the Italian language. Not to count that her girlfriend often switched language before she could even try to catch the words. But she felt the affection and the odd frustration in the words Carina just said. She felt a little bit of jealousy rising up inside her. The captain got close to the doctor, hugging her from behind, trying meanwhile to catch the voice coming out the phone. 

“It’s Delphine” Carina muttered. 

“Let me say hi, come on” Delphine yelled, understanding Maya was there.

“Scordatelo!” **(forget it)**

“come onnn, put me on speakerphone” 

“Hi, Delphine” Maya said.

“ _Bonjour_ Maya, _comment ça va_?” **(Good morning, how are you?)**

“hoping your cousin decides even this morning to make me that French toast you thought her to do”

“Mine are totally better” Delphine added.

“That’s a total lie” Carina said.

“Why don’t you open this freaking door, make me cook and we let the captain decide who’s better?”

Carina and Maya looked at each other in confusion. It couldn’t be true… but if it was? 

Carina ran fast towards the entrance door. “You gotta be kidding me” 

When she opened the door there she was, in all of her glory, Delphine. 


	2. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency call forces Maya to leave, but let Carina and Delphine free to finally talk.  
> Carina takes the opportunity to spread some wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by a Tumblr post of @ygsunflower that suggests a relationship between Carina and Delphine where the two of them find comfort in each other whenever they're misunderstood or badly treated by their respective girlfriend.  
> We'll have some fun in the next chapter!!
> 
> As always, any suggestion, corrections, prompts are welcomed.

Maya grabbed a bite and after a few seconds, let out some moans of pleasure. Then, when she crossed the furious look of her girlfriend, she stopped herself.

"I love you, I swear!" she said to Carina, swallowing the gourmet breakfast Delphine improvised in their kitchen. Carina exhaled in resignation. She cupped Maya's face with both hands and said: "You're lucky I love you too,  _ bambina _ ".

"Come on, get over it. You can't beat me at my own game." Delphine interrupted - for the second time that morning - a sweet moment between her cousin and her lovely girlfriend.

Maya's phone started to ring, causing both girls to let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry. I have to go".

Carina was starting to get used to the captain outrushes, she could even relate: more than one time she has been called in the middle of the night to deliver babies.

In less than a minute or so Maya went to the other room - leaving the girls eating the rest of the french toast - and then came back fully dressed, ready to run out the door at the speed of light.

[---]

Delphine quickly settled down. She was looking around, making comments on Maya and Carina’s picture on the bedroom wall, when Carina cut to the chase.

"...now spit it out. What are you doing here?"

Delphine smiled. She knew that no matter how badass she acted, how grown-up she was, Carina would always read her like she was an open book. They were connected, even if they spent so much time apart. When they were together it was like no time had passed.

" _ c'est tout parfait, t'en fais pas, cherie _ "  **(It's all right, don't worry, sweetheart)** Delphine tried to get away with this but she knew it would be much harder than that. 

"It's been a lifetime since I saw you and Cosima... but if I know you well, and I do,  _ mi stai nascondendo qualcosa _ .  **(You're hiding something from me)** so don't make me call that brilliant better half of yours to find the truth." Carina had decided to get straight to the point. She couldn't really picture the real reason her cousin showed up without notice so early in the morning and with only a backpack and no explanation, but in these cases it would always be a matter of love.

Delphine started acting casual trying not to confront her. "Why can't we just spend some time together just you and me... and Maya, - I really like her too" She tried another time to win her cousin’s curiosity… but she soon surrendered to the uncompromising italian look of Carina.

"I just needed some time, I'm tired, Carina, you know I've been working my ass out for her and her only. But she doesn't stop to doubt me and make me in difficult positions. I - I just needed some time, that's all." Delphine said, lowering her tone but keeping it steady. She seemed frustrated and extremely tired. She knew that was enough to make Carina understand the gravity of the situation. “But maybe you want to tell me how you got through a cheat, because she's surely gorgeous but you're not so merciful.” Delphine smiled. 

Carina was relaxed, even if she thought that last joke was not funny at all. At least she now had the scenario all cleared out and knew what to say to her cousin. “I didn't... Really got through it.”

She took a long breath. “But I've learned that there's no good in shutting the world out and being angry or whatever other feeling you're feeling right now.”

They were sitting on the porch, enjoying the sunlight of that beautiful morning in Seattle. Delphine started to look at her, understanding it was going to be a serious conversation.

“Maya is a wonderful, precious, fierce woman...You know what had me?   
Her strength. She's relentless, she's struggling but she keeps fighting every minute of her life. She's scared and thinks I'm not able to see that. I do see her, and I believe she can work all problems out with me. Her cheating on me was just the struggle coming up, but it also allowed her to admit to herself what she really wanted... and that's me. I'd be crazy to just let her go”

"Now I think I understand why you forgave her" Delphine closed her eyes and let herself feel the sun getting warmer and warmer on her face.

"Not that she stopped snapping at me... even if I make killer french toast" They both laughed.

“But you know exactly how I feel, don’t you?” Carina continued “Do you remember last year? ‘Cause I do. What was she? A blonde yoga instructor?” They keep laughing, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

“I’m not sure I have fully understood it yet!” Delphine cracked. 

“Well I remember how you wanted to solve the problem... She’s probably still tryin to recover.” Carina said, making the laugh situation even worse.

“You know Cosima loves you, you did for her what no one could ever do. She's scared too, and maybe because sometimes she doesn't fully understand you or your ways. Be clear with her, don't forget what all of this is about: love.”

“I didn't remember you were so wise. Last time I had to give you advice because you thought your girlfriend asking for ‘space’ permitted you to fuck somebody else the next day!  
But yeah you're right. I don't think I'm as good as you with words. I do love her, though.” 

“Hey I know you just need some time to clear your mind and have fun.”

“Speaking of which” Delphine stood up “Where do you keep your Italian wine?”

“D, It's like... morning, daylight, _troppo presto”_ **(Too soon)**

“yeah like you could say no to me”   
In fact, Carina wasn't going to say no to her.


	3. Embrace the chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya comes back home, but the party's already started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it would be fun!  
> Should I change warnings?  
> Let me know how it goes

The firefighters of station 19 got all the work perfectly done. The Captain was really proud of her team and she could now come back home. 

She opened the door: first of all, she heard some french music playing at a not so low volume, then...Delphine was dancing all around the kitchen in only her panties and a t-shirt.

Maya used to see her always in control of the situation, always in charge, always the one who determinate how others should have felt. This time she was a mess. A funny one, to be more specific.

Her thoughts stopped for a moment: God she was stunning. Her legs were a never-ending road and without any clothes to cover them, they were even more breathtaking. How can all this beauty be in one family all at once? She asked herself. Speaking of...

Carina. If her cousin was this messed up, it could only mean one thing: Carina was probably in worse conditions. In fact, when she entered the bedroom following Delphine, she found her girlfriend jumping up and down the bed, with a glass of wine dangerously in one hand. She thought how in other circumstances she would have probably snapped at her – and her cousin too – for the mess. But Carina taught her to embrace the beauty of chaos. She exhaled. 

_ “Ciao bambina, non vedevo l’ora che arrivassi”  _ **_ (Hi baby, I've been waiting for you) _ **

Carina got down from the bed, Delphine reached for her.

Delphine was right behind Carina, her head on the doctor’s shoulder. They were now both facing the captain.

Maya looked up: they were both so tall and gorgeous she didn’t even know what to think… or say… or do. In front of these goddesses. 

Delphine put her right arm out from behind Carina and took the hem of Maya's shirt with her hand. 

"It’s hot" Delphine whispered in Carina's ear, without moving her head from the doctor's shoulder or her gaze from Maya. 

"that’s why she’s sweating" Carina replied, smiling a bit, enjoying seeing the captain becoming red.

Maya froze up. In other circumstances, she would have stepped back, or even fight to keep anyone far away from her Italian girlfriend, but at that moment, her body was not capable to tell them apart. The two cousins were now one giant wall of beauty and desire she was crashing against (and wanted to).

Carina took the bottle of wine Delphine was holding and handed it to her girlfriend. Maya grabbed the bottle without breaking eye-contact and without saying a word. It was like Carina was giving her some sort of secret silent but imperative (military) order. And she could do nothing but obey. She took a long seep. When she finished the doctor took back the bottle, turn herself around to face her cousin, Delphine grabbed the wine.

Carina started to walk towards her; Delphine started to walk backward.

“oh come on” Delphine said in frustration.

“not even in your dreams” Carina told her with a firm but cheeky tone.

Delphine looked at the floor: her naked feet were just out of the room. She didn’t have the time to look up again that Carina had already shut the door in her face.

Delphine laid her forehead on the door and smiled. She immediately thought of Cosima... she was still mad at her but she was missing her bratty girl so much. 

Carina let one hand slide down the door as if she was taking few more seconds to talk to her cousin, then she turned around, Maya was still paralyzed. Carina knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling… and that made her more excited

“that was…” Maya tried to say

“… not even the beginning, my love” Carina added.


End file.
